


The Eliminator

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Multi, maurader bashing, severus Snape make over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Did you really think that ZZ Top band members were just proud Texan musicians and friends?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Eliminator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> Saying this once, I own no characters from Harry Potter or elsewhere, I just play with them for a time and do not make any money from my stories!
> 
> Watching a documentary about ZZ top, and listening to sharp dressed man when this idea for a story came into my head, this story is based upon the videos made for the eliminator album

It was the Christmas Hogsmede weekend of the marauders sixth year they were in Hogsmede ‘having fun’ as they and the headmaster put it. The villagers called it bullying and even torturing of a quiet Slytherin sixth year boy called Severus. The villagers saw the signs and knew the boy or young wizard more accurately was a poor abused half blood. On the quiet the villagers try to ensure that Severus had what he needed for the year. The local seamstress Muriel was more than upset that new outer robes Severus was wearing (courteously made by her and then sold to Severus by her sister in law in the second hand Wizarding apparel shop) had been almost destroyed since Severus had ‘brought them’ in his first Hogsmede weekend. She was just thinking about how she would pay back the stupid cretins the marauders when she saw the headmaster’s brother slightly nod to her, she read that to mean Aberforth would ensure that Severus would have at least one meal in peace this month. Rossbetta would ensure that all the other Hogswart pupils were kept in her pub and restaurant.

She saw the mundane self important witch Lillian Evans start to come towards her shop, looking she knew for something fancy, showy and expensive that her current wealthy boyfriend Heir James Potter would buy her. She knew as did the rest of the village and even perhaps the wizarding community how Heir James Potter parents especially Lord Charles Potter despaired of his only son and heir. She had as had the rest of the British Wizarding community instinctively knew what plans old Lord Potter had for his son, even if Charles was to die then she knew that he put plans in place to curb his son. She didn’t wish for the old tarters death, he tried to be so prim and proper but underneath his bluster he had a heart of gold. He had to really, seeing he had allowed his nieces and cousins wife to stay in his new home after his cousin had died suddenly. 

Suddenly there was a flash and standing in the middle of Hogsmede village a contraption stood. The young wizard just stood stock still and ‘exclaimed out loud’ that is the “ELIMINATOR”. James laughed with the rest of his gang and everybody just looked at the normally quiet diminutive young wizard, Angus the local baker started to ask Severus what he could possibly mean when suddenly from her corner of her eye Muriel saw three scruffy weird looking wizards appear from nowhere, and nodded at the contraption. The contraption opened and from it emerged four women who turned every bodies head for all the wrong/right reasons. The witches were dressed in outfits that even Madame Gigi would not allow ‘her young ladies’ to dress in. 

The young witches were dressed in impossible black high heels, their robes were so short that when they moved everybody saw their attractions. The women nether clothes were on prominent display, and they all oozed confidence and power. Muriel and the rest of the older and more experienced witches knew that every move the four witches made was perfectly thought out and executed, from the walking and posturing when they stood still. The four witches seemed to smiled at each in a silent communication and turned slightly to the three weirdly dressed wizards and after a nod from them. They moved as one towards the young wizard Severus and they bustled the young wizard into Aberforths pub, it was safe to say thought Muriel that every witch whether young or old wanted to one of the powerful four witches, and every wizard wanted to be noticed by the witches even if they were what mundane’s called ‘gay’ in nature.

Muriel looked towards Aberforth’s pub and sighed, what was no longer under dispute was that young Severus life would never be the same. Suddenly there were pops of apparition into the village, Muriel looked to see the order of Voldemort death eaters appear in the village, it made sense she thought in a twisted way to target this weekend and mundane born witches and wizards. The death eaters were about to start targeting those they called ‘blood traitors’ and inferior mud, when the unexpected happened.


End file.
